CHB Karaoke
by Astia2
Summary: Aphrodite Cabin and Apollo Cabin gang up to make a Romantic Karaoke Night. Who will feel the love tonight? UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

I** HATE** the Aphrodite Cabin. Don't get me wrong they're nice , I can tolerate their constant nagging for me to get a makeover and trying to hook me and Seaweed Brain up but this time they gone too far. Ganging up with the Apollo cabin to convince Chiron in forcing **ALL **the camper into singing karaoke love songs before the 4th of July fireworks and chamspeaking all of us to swear on the River Styx to participate. Not a great idea unless they want me plotting for revenge and trust me you don't want that, just ask The Stoll Brothers and Percy ( I would also recommend Clarisse but you might end up with your face mushed).

They're also drawing out names at the Campfire tonight from their so called "Love Box' for duets and the Apollo cabin are drawing out songs from their " Super Awesome Smoking Hot Gold Box of Songs". I know, it's a weird name but then again they're a bunch weird kids.

I went outside to make that our alliances for Capture the Flag this Friday, when...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys here's the next chapter is here sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Last Time-**

**I went outside to make that our alliances for Capture the Flag this Friday, when...**

**Annabeth's POV**

I heard " Hey Annabeth" I spun around and I saw Percy. He had his signature goofy grin that made him look so... I cursed myself under my breath. "He's your best friend, Annabeth" I told myself "No more, no less beside mother would never allow it and he's already likes that mortal Raquel or whatever her name was."

" Hey Barnacle Boy"

" Ahh.. I see you have a new nickname for me, Owl Face."

" Kelp Head"

" Brain Child"

" φύκια εγκεφάλου (Seaweed Brain)"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" yelled an Ares camper.

I rolled my eyes.

" So what's up, Seaweed Brain" I said

" Ohh.. I'm just here to make an alliance with Athena for Capture the Flag. That is if their head counselor will approve that." he said making an attempt to wiggle his eyebrows and make an "innocent" look on his face at the same time.

" I'm not really...Fine" I sighed

" Okay see you at the campfire tonight" and he walked off into the direction of the lake."

"δείτε εσείς, σ 'αγαπώ**(See you, I love you)**" I muttered as I watched him talk to some naiads.

" Well somebody has a crush " I unsheathed my dagger and spun around.

" Oh it's only you Silena" I said coldly I still harbored a grudge on the Aphrodite Campers

" Yes now I here to tell you that Mother wants to see you after the Karaoke Night." she said scanning me like she was trying to pick out what would be the best outfit for me to wear

" Sure, see you " I said racing off before she could say another word.

I went back to the Athena Cabin to tell my siblings that the Poseidon Cabin was one of allies. Time flew by and before we were done making strategies the conch horn for dinner sounded. During dinner Silena and Will Solace came out to announce that they had decided to solos as well as duets. "Great" I muttered " Just great"

Then it was time for the campfire. We had a few songs (courtesy of the Apollo Cabin) and then Lacy (one of the Aphrodite girls) ran out holding the " Love Box". " So" she squeaked " We're going to start with the solos" She put her hand through all the material(I wondered how she could) and pull out a pink piece of paper " Our first solo is Annabeth Chase" I looked around glaring at everyone challenging them to cheer if they no one did. Will stepped out and cleared his throat " Now for the song she will be singing" he put his hand into the box then there was a gold glow around the box ( it was a bit hard to see because the box was gold itself) " **Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne" **I looked around again I saw some of the Ares Cabin trying not to giggle.

"Well it could be worse." I thought. " Now according to the rules.." Will said looking around nervously. " Oh gods Annabeth you jinks it" I muttered under my breath. " Annabeth need to do a duet with the next person's name that comes out of the box." I prayed to my mother and the (meddling) love goddess for luck. Turns out I had none because the name that came out of the box was none other than Seaweed Brain. But that wasn't the worst thing we had to sing...

**Please remember to review.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys just to make thing more interesting I'm going to let you guys vote for what song i shuld make Percy and Annabeth sing. PM me or review to vote.**

**Here are the choices:**

**A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

**You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

**Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato**

** OR A song of your choice.**

**Thanks everyone**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S! DO NOT SKIP!

** A2: Dear readers, I am considering to delete my story CHB Karaoke as...**

**Annabeth: WHAT?! YOU MEAN THE ONE THAT I'M IN!**

**A2: You're in both my stories **

**Annabeth: I MEANT THE ONE I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER IN! **

**A2: You didn't let me finish. So I as I was saying before someone *cough* Annabeth *cough* interrupted me I am thinking of deleting it as I don't know what to do with it and I don't want to ruin it by rushing it and making it a bad ending. So guys you can either adopt it or let me delete it please PM or review for offers ( review via CHB Karaoke). if you want to adopt it please note I will be giving it to the first person who reviews or PM's me for offers. Plus, I will also like to say thanks for reading and supporting me through my first story. Before I go I would like to do a shout-out to this story's first reviewer and also my first reviewer allen r. Anyways thanks for reading this story I hope this story will come into somebody's more than capable's hands. So long from me Astia2, and before I go please check out my collab story with themockingjay3, Switched. Thank you all so much and I love you all, please DO NOT flame me or my stories for this. **


End file.
